


Prompt 2: Public Eye

by Nach0



Series: Ladrien 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm not good at drabble, Ladrien June, Prompt 2: Public Eye, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nach0/pseuds/Nach0
Summary: Ladybug saves Adrien from a crazed fan turned akuma yet again. But this time, someone caught it on camera.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladrien 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769026
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Prompt 2: Public Eye

Ladybug swung over the rooftops, young model in hand.  
“So why is the akuma after you _this_ time?”  
Adrien rolled his eyes and held on tighter, not wanting to let go for fear of the concrete below.  
“Just the usual, rejected love confession. I _try_ to be nice about it but some people just take it really hard, y’know?”  
Ladybug let out a snort.  
“Tell me about it. I may not have as many admirers as you, but I’ve still had my fair share of lovesick fans.”  
Depositing him on a roof, Ladybug checked her yoyo.  
“Chat’s still not here. I’ll have to distract the akuma until he arrives. Do you want me to come get you from here after the attack, or are you going to make your own way?”  
Adrien tried to summon up all the courage he could before he could chicken out like the last 13 times. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before immediately stepping back, a bright crimson spreading across his face. Ladybug looked shocked, and started to get her yoyo to swing away.  
“Well yes, akuma, I should drobably peal with that, I MEAN probably deal with that, so I’m just going to…”  
She swung away, still rambling. Plagg came out and cackled in Adrien’s face.  
“Good job kid, you broke her! Knew you had it in you!”  
This seemed to wake Adrien out of his trance, and he got ready to transform.  
“There’s no time! We have to go help M’lady with the akuma! Plagg, claws o-”  
He stopped when he felt the magical wave of energy from the miraculous cure being cast.  
“Huh. Guess that takes care of that.”

The next day in school Marinette stumbled into class like a dead girl walking, surviving only on the coffee she was drinking. She briefly noted that most of the class was huddled around Alya’s desk, and that Adrien wasn’t there yet. When she sunk down into her seat, Alya shoved her phone into the tired girls face.  
“Sorry girl, looks like you missed your shot. Mr Model likes our resident superheroine, and it looks like she likes him back.”  
Marinette focused her eyes on the screen. The newest post from the Ladyblog showed Adrien kissing her cheek, and the high-def camera showed her very prominent blush. The headline read:  
_**Newest Parisian Power Couple? How will they cope in the public eye?**_  
Alya was not impressed by the coffee that just got spit all over her screen.


End file.
